


Roses

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: Reddie Drabbles [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (Or is it?), Heartbreak, M/M, Sort of inspired by Roses by Shawn Mendes, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Quite a long time after realizing and in all honesty trying to ignore his feelings for the one and only Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie decided to act on it.That was it. He bough a few roses and walked into the cold night on his way to confess everything he felt, only hoping for things to go well.But he had never been one to have fate on his favor, anyway.





	Roses

Richie crossed his arms against his chest as he walked, in an attempt to warm himself up due to the freezing breeze that blew on the awfully cold autumn night, leaving his body slightly shaking and his lips numb, in a slight purple-ish tone. He held a bouquet of roses in his hands and pressed them to his chest as he did so, aware that he was clumsy enough to accidentally drop them if he didn’t hold them tight enough but also doing it for the sake of calming himself from his already nervous state. 

The only sound he could hear was the one of his heartbeat, his heart beating faster and faster against his chest as he got closer.

A part of him wanted nothing but to go back home, even using the awfully inconvenient cold as an excuse, but he kept walking regardless of the list with million reasons not to do it that he kept unintentionally adding on to in his head. 

He really did consider bailing various times along the way, because the whole situation was simply frightening to him. He was never the best at dealing with his own feelings, if he were to put it nicely. Every time he found himself catching feelings for anyone, he would either pretend they weren't there unt he believed it or isolate himself, but he knew he couldn’t just run the other way this time. This wasn't just a crush, and that wasn't just anyone.

He was pretty serious about all this and he had to take a chance and tell him the truth, or else sooner or later he would find it out. That was one of his best friends, anyway, and if he were going to know about how madly in love with him he was, he needed to hear it from Richie himself. 

He had to do that. And so he walked the whole way to Eddie’s house, planning on telling him everything.

He would tell him how much their friendship meant to them. Becoming friends with him had been one of the best decisions he had ever made, and he would never hesitate to say that. He knows he should have realized sooner and he should have dealt with his feelings instead of pushing them away simply because he was scared of them, and he shouldn't have pretended he didn't notice Eddie’s crush on him, and, most importantly, he should have told him sooner that he was absolutely and completely in love with him, and that he was sorry for being so late.

He scolded himself mentally for being so cheesy but he knew he had to tell Eddie the whole story.

He got to the place he visited so often, suddenly starting to sweat despite the night that had been freezing cold just a moment before, wiping his palms on his jeans before straightening his position, going through everything he was planning to say one last time. 

And he had been about to knock on the door when he heard a soft, familiar laugh coming from the living room. He could have just let it go, but, out of curiosity, he peeked through the big window by his left, only expecting to see Eddie sat on the sofa, just laughing at something on the TV or something through the branches of the big tree that had been there since long before Eddie had moved in.

What he truly wasn't expecting was to see that the cute laugh he'd never mistake for anyone else’s, the same laugh he always heard after telling a dumb joke or being his clumsy self, had been directed to someone. Someone else. And he definitely wasn't expecting the kids the boy he loved shared with whoever that was after it, either.

He cursed himself mentally for not seeing that coming. He had been so busy hoping everything would go as planned, praying he'd say the right things and wishing with all he had that Eddie would like him back that he hadn't really consider the fact that, maybe, Eddie could be seeing someone else.

And he recognized it was stupid to think things would go as he liked, as if his dreams would come to reality and suddenly Eddie would love him back. 

But truth was that he had been too late. He didn't want to admit it, but deep down he knew he was. He had just walked all the way there hoping he wasn't. And, like always, he wasn't really on the good side of fate.

And, as much as he tried not to cry, he could feel the tears running down his cheeks involuntarily, and just couldn't stop. 

And if only he hadn't been so stupid, maybe that could have been him with Eddie, laughing and kissing in a Sunday night. But everyone always did tell him he was stupid, anyway. And so he noticed too late, ignored too much, waited too long, and, just like that, lost his chance. If I ever had one, he added in his thoughts, bitterly.

He was too late, and there was nothing he could do about it. So he turned back and went on his way back home, feeling much colder than he had been before as he walked once again into the quiet night, wishing more than ever to simply disappear, but trying his best to not let himself dive too much into that empty feeling. His footsteps and the soft sound of Eddie’s laugh going over and over in his head were the only sound he could hear. 

And all he had left was a few roses and a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wrote this in about half an hour and made only a few change s after so I hope this isn't bad.
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think!
> 
> And there's probably gonna be another Drabble "continuing" it focused on Eddie.


End file.
